1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for gathering configuration settings from a source system to apply to a target system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In migrating to a new computer system from a same or different vendor, the user must reconfigure the new system to include settings from the source or older system. Such settings may include the source system's view of attached storage devices, source hardware, such as adaptors, source applications, etc. This reconfiguration process may take a substantial amount of time and may discourage customers from purchasing and deploying an upgraded system.
Further, in certain environments, such as for enterprise storage servers, the configuration settings the user must configure may include numerous complex settings concerning attached storage, volumes, logical units, adaptor settings of how multiple adaptors connect to different host systems, communication settings of how the storage server communicates on the network, etc. A manual reconfiguration of an enterprise class storage server can take more than two weeks of person days. Further, the vendor may have to provide substantial customer support to assist the customer with the reconfiguration of the new system. Such customer support may be quite expensive for complex upgrades, such as for enterprise storage servers, which require assistance from highly skilled and knowledgeable customer support technicians.
For these reasons, there is a need in the art for improved techniques to migrate configuration settings from a source to a target system.